Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a finger print detection apparatus and a detection method and more particularly, to a finger print detection apparatus with simplified circuit.
Description of Related Art
In recently years, electronic apparatus are more important for human's life. For security consideration, a finger printer identification scheme is used in electronic apparatus in nowadays.
In conventional art, for identifying a finger printer of a user, a powerful processor or a circuit with complex structure is always necessary. That is, a power consumption and prim cost of the electronic apparatus are increased for implementing the finger printer identification scheme. Such as that, it is an important course for a designer to simplify the circuit of a finger printer detection apparatus.